


【fgo】【梅林罗曼】喜剧监督（下）省略部分

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru





	【fgo】【梅林罗曼】喜剧监督（下）省略部分

梅林当即显得很高兴，他一向高兴起来就表现得直白而热烈，转身抱住罗马尼，即使天光昏暗，罗马尼也能看见梅林淡色的眼珠像猫科动物一样因为兴奋而熠熠发光，他已当场后悔：或只是旅途中无其他熟识的人，造成了亲密的错觉，这份短暂的反思造成的四肢僵硬被梅林理解成缺乏经验：“罗马尼君一定很少被人从后面抱住吧？”他对着罗马尼的耳朵轻轻说道，微冷的吐息教罗马尼战栗了一下，即便从未被人拥抱，罗马尼也清晰地感到梅林臂力很大，他快要呼吸困难了，同时他也清晰地感到一个令人难堪的所在，梅林的身体……某处的凸起正透过衣物抵住他的屁股。罗马尼对有人竟有人竟真的对他产生性欲一时无法接受，而梅林则是一个行动派，罗马尼说出“不，我后悔了”并试图推开他之时，他已解开罗马尼上衣的所有扣子，并摸索着胸膛。“已经迟了哦。”梅林不假思索地回答，他还以为他迷恋罗马尼•阿基曼是出于此人看起来永远不会接纳他、愿意染上他的色彩……不是这样的，几天内，当罗马尼拉住他的衣袖悄悄与他诉说自己想要逃跑或仅是求他，轻声地、勉为其难地请求梅林不要丢下他一人离席，梅林心中的迷恋能够增幅数倍，他得到了“那个离他远去的世界”仍需要“这个世界”的肯定：居住在现实主义的世界中的罗马尼•阿基曼需要他。  
梅林剥起衣服来比按摩技巧更娴熟，一边用手指刺激乳头，加上始终凸起在对方屁股上硬挺的部位持续地释放出讯号，罗马尼可悲地没多久便有了反应。尽管理性还无法接受只是被触碰身体，就回应了宛如青春时代般的性欲这一冲击性事实，罗马尼抗拒不了梅林，任由他摆弄并在他手里射出了一次，就像被梅林看到自慰那样。罗马尼颤抖着，梅林将体液涂在他两腿之间的任何地方，弄得他觉得黏糊糊，但梅林不打算进入，他原地翻了个身，变成仰面躺着、罗马尼伏在他身上的姿态。  
“罗马尼君白天也说过……比较喜欢自己把握节奏什么的，对吧。”原来梅林是在报复！被罗马尼刺中他很喜欢动画的弱点的不悦——眼前令人羞怯的状况，罗马尼本打算什么都不做糊弄过去，梅林太懂得怎样玩弄他这样社会人的羞耻心了，见他没有动作还继续挑逗道：“做好准备是不会痛的啦！如何？你应该自慰过吧？”罗马尼又羞耻，又惧怕：梅林的器官比他概念中的大上不少，光是想象怎样把这样的存在塞进身体就本能地害怕——而身体却明确地发出渴求的信号，明明未被触碰过的内侧像在跳动着一般。


End file.
